Un rêve ?
by Wisely-san
Summary: On peut croire rêver et être dans la réalité. On peut croire que tout est vrai, mais cela ne peut être qu'un rêve. Alors Kaoru ? Rêve ou réalité ? Sorte de UA, léger HongIce. Très bizarre. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kana Just Kana.


**HAHA 8D Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fini en temps et en heure ! APPLAUDISSEZ MOI ! 8D En plus c'était VACHEMENT long ! Nan mais, je suis géniale quoi ! /SBAM/**

**Un peu de sérieux voyons u_u *s'éclaircit la gorge* **

***commence à chanter* HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! COMPLEAÑOS FELIZ ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! *pars se cacher de la pluie de rocher qu'a suscité son chant***

**Bref, Joyeux Annv'_ Kana Just Kana _! **

**... *va déprimer dans un coin* Pourquoi tout le monde est plus grand que moi ? ... Même avec des talons je reste une naine... *déprime* **

**BUT ! *arrête de déprimer* LES NAINS DOMINERONT LE MONDE 8D HAHA ! **

**D'ailleurs, le genre 'Bizarre' ou 'Compliqué' devrait exister... J'arrive jamais à donner un genre moi!  
**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi =3  
**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Un rêve ?**

**.**

L'histoire que je vais vous conter aujourd'hui s'est déroulée il y a sept siècles, au XIV° siècle, dans un pays lointain dont je tairai le nom. Dans ce pays vous pouviez trouver nombre de villes et villages. Mais ce n'est qu'un de ces petits villages qui nous intéresse. Je ne dévoilerai pas son nom non plus, cependant sachez que ce village se trouve en bordure de mer. Ce n'était qu'un humble petit village de pêcheurs. Aucun des villageois n'étaient très riches, pourtant ils s'entraidaient tous. Et vivre ainsi leurs vies leur plaisait.

Or, un jour, la guerre frappa le pays. Tous les hommes du village furent envoyés au front où beaucoup moururent. A la suite de cette guerre, une grande famine frappa le pays et elle fut suivie d'une importante épidémie. Cela décima plus de la moitié de la population du pays. Le petit village de pêcheurs ne fut pas épargné. Il ne restait presque plus personne et les survivants étaient dans un état pitoyable. L'esprit de camaraderie et d'entraide avait disparu.

Quelques années passèrent et le village sombrait de plus en plus dans la pauvreté. Leurs faibles revenus de pêcheurs ne leur servaient pas à se nourrir convenablement. Les prix avaient connus une augmentation fulgurante. Ils n'arrivaient que difficilement à se procurer un petit morceau de pain. Le peu qui pouvaient éventuellement relancer l'économie de la bourgade étaient tous partis à la ville où, espéraient-ils, ils pourraient gagner plus d'argent. Ce qui est arrivé à ces pauvres gens avalés par l'égoïsme urbain, l'histoire ne le dit pas.

Le hameau ressemblait de plus en plus à une ville fantôme. Il restait de moins en moins d'habitants. Ceux qui restaient s'étaient fait une raison : Plus jamais ils ne reverraient leur village comme il l'avait été durant un temps. Seul un miracle aurait pu les sauver.

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Un miracle. Et ce miracle se produisit sous la forme de l'arrivée d'une famille noble, très riche qui avait décidé de profiter de la pauvreté de la ville pour étendre son influence. Tout les cinq s'étaient installés dans un grand manoir à l'extérieur du village. Ils avaient rapidement renouvelés l'économie de la ville.

La population avait commencé à doucement affluer. Le village sortait de l'ombre. Il semblait connaître une nouvelle vie. Doucement, peu à peu, la paix et la quiétude revenaient. Mais, nous savons tous que rien ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

Effectivement, un jour d'étranges rumeurs commencèrent à circuler parmi les villageois. Toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Rien de rassurant. Mais toujours sur les mêmes personnes. Selon la personne qui racontait, l'histoire changeait mais le fond restait toujours le même : cette famille serait maudite et si qui que ce soit les approchait, il était maudit à son tour.

Je n'ai aucune idée d'où venait cette idée. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait que tout les villageois se méfiaient des gens qui les avaient sauvés. Quand on y repense, c'est assez triste pour eux.

Ainsi des dizaines d'années passèrent. Et pourtant la méfiance à l'égard de cette famille ne cessait de croître. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Elle se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Une disait que leur malédiction résidait dans le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mourir et ne vieillissaient pas. Il y avait une autre rumeur comme quoi on leur avait jeté un sort.

Bref, c'était juste n'importe quoi.

Bientôt ce ne furent pas des années qui passèrent, ni des décennies, mais des siècles. Et rien ne changeait. Les rumeurs faisaient toujours parties de la vie de la petite cité. Tout le monde avait entendu les rumeurs sur la famille noble.

Longtemps après, bien des choses avaient changées. Plus rien n'était pareil. Le village était devenu un port de pêche important. La population était devenue beaucoup plus importante. La ville s'étendait de plus en plus.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse en ce moment.

Nous allons plutôt nous focaliser sur quelques personnes qui sont arrivées dans la ville il y a peu de temps. C'était une famille qui avait du fuir son pays à cause de la guerre qui le ravageait, amenant ainsi misère et famine.

A peine arrivé, ils furent envahis par les habitants dont le premier réflexe, après leur souhaiter la bienvenue, avait été de les prévenir à propos de l'étrange famille de la ville. Bon, entre l'aîné de la fratrie, car oui ils étaient tous reliés par le sang, un brun qui avait les cheveux attachés en une couette posée sur son épaule qui croyait à beaucoup de superstitions, la seule fille qui elle avait une fleur dans les cheveux et qui adorait les ragots, un grand brun hystérique qui avait une mèche étrange et qui était d'accord avec tout ce que disait l'aîné, et enfin les deux derniers qui tout deux ne semblaient pas montrer beaucoup d'expressions et qui ne croyaient en rien les rumeurs ou superstitions à propos d'êtres surnaturels.

C'était un peu n'importe quoi dans cette famille, mais vous vous en doutiez n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, à peine eut-il vent de cette rumeur, Yao, c'était le nom du grand frère de tout ce petit monde, avait interdit à sa famille d'approcher à moins de deux kilomètres du manoir. Mesure de sécurité disait-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun des quatre bruns ne pouvait entrer dans le bois dans lequel était perdu l'immense manoir. Mais ce n'était pas comme si les interdictions marchaient beaucoup.

En effet, le plus grand du groupe, celui avec la mèche étrange nommé Im Yong Soo, et son frère, celui qui avait un visage totalement impassible nommé Kaoru Wang, avaient décidé de passer outre l'interdiction de Yao et s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils craignaient quoi que ce soit. Les rumeurs n'étaient que des rumeurs.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas dans l'immense forêt que déjà les deux garçons ne se sentaient pas en sécurité. Ils sentaient comme une atmosphère pesante qui les effrayait un peu. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ça qui allait détourner leur curiosité. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour qu'ils rebroussent chemin.

Ils marchèrent à travers les bois pendant quelques heures avant de se dire qu'ils devraient peut être commencer à retourner sur leurs pas avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils pourraient trouver ce fameux manoir plus tard. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

Les deux bruns pivotèrent donc pour repartir dans le sens contraire mais devant eux se trouvait une sorte de muraille impénétrable de végétation. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas de plus. Kaoru et Yong Soo échangèrent un regard interrogateur. C'était pourtant par là qu'ils étaient arrivé ils y a peu. Pourquoi était-ce condamné maintenant ?

Yong Soo s'approcha un peu de la barrière qui leur faisait face pour voir s'ils pouvaient la traverser. Mais, à peine avait-il avancé sa main que d'épaisses ronces s'enroulèrent autour de son bras, tailladant sa peau par la même occasion. Il s'éloigna précipitamment, son bras se faisant un peu plus déchiré que précédemment.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard affolé. Qu'était-ce que cette chose ?

_- C'était quoi ça ?_, s'était écrié Yong Soo, hystérique. _Ça m'a à moitié bouffé le bras, da-ze !_

Kaoru, lui, ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de tel. C'était comme si la forêt voulait les garder prisonniers ici. Dans ce lieu effrayant. Mais bien sûr, c'était impossible. Il ne croyait pas à de tels contes, ce n'étaient que des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants, il devait y avoir une explication logique derrière ce phénomène.

Il approcha à son tour sa main de la barrière « naturelle » mais s'éloigna bien vite avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse l'agripper.

_- On devrait, genre, essayer de trouver un chemin qui contourne cette chose._

Et sur ce, les deux frères commencèrent à marcher tout en essayant de trouver une faille dans la muraille qui se trouvait devant eux. Malheureusement, après une demi-heure de marche, et aucun progrès, ils durent se faire une raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer cette chose.

_- On devrait peut-être se préparer, genre, à passer la nuit ici._

Yong Soo hocha la tête et s'écrasa sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse sur le sol.

_- C'était trop bizarre ce truc, da-ze ! Ça a voulu me bouffer le bras ! Tu crois que les rumeurs sont vraies, da-ze ? _

Kaoru ne répondit rien. Après tout, il n'en savait pas plus que son frère sur la question. Mais cette chose l'avait intrigué. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de voir des plantes essayer d'arracher le bras de quelqu'un. C'était assez effrayant quand ils y repensaient. Mais aller jusqu'à dire que les rumeurs étaient vraies, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion de leur esprit. Bon, une hallucination collective, mais, c'était, techniquement, possible.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel caché par les nombreux arbres. Tout autour des deux asiatiques était sombre. Il s'assit donc à son tour, le dos appuyé contre un arbre et ferma les yeux pour dormir, ignorant le flot de paroles de son frère. Bientôt le sommeil l'embarqua et il n'eut plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

**OoOoO**

_Il ne se trouvait plus dans cette forêt inquiétante, mais devant un lac. Immense. Son eau semblait claire et pure. Il s'approcha doucement du bord et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait pas non plus un seul bruit. Pas même le bruit du vent. Rien du tout. _

_Il s'assit au bord, n'osant pas s'approcher plus près de l'eau. _

_Au milieu de ce lac se trouvait un îlot. Ce petit bout de terre perdu au milieu de l'eau avait une sorte d'aura irréelle. Inquiétante. _

_Il se leva, comme pour partir, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il leva doucement les yeux vers l'îlot pour voir une silhouette s'avancer vers l'eau et continuer à marcher. Il vit la personne disparaître sous la surface, il se précipita vers une barque qui se trouvait étrangement là, au bord, à ses côtés. Il monta dedans et commença à ramer de toutes ses forces. _

_Quand il arriva enfin vers où il avait vu la silhouette disparaître, il regarda sous l'eau et vit un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, avec des cheveux argentés qui le regardait, l'effroi se lisait dans ses grands yeux violets. Il se précipita pour attraper la main qu'il lui tendait, il allait l'attraper. Plus que quelques centimètres. C'était presque rien. Il allait le sauver. Il referma sa main et..._

**OoOoO**

Kaoru se réveilla le cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouvait encore au milieu de la forêt et que rien n'avait changé.

Il se redressa contre l'arbre qui lui avait servit d'oreiller cette nuit. Son esprit était encore brumeux à cause de son rêve. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cela lui avait semblé si réel. Il ne pouvait sortir de son esprit l'air effrayé de ce garçon. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Le brun se leva doucement et frissonna. Il faisait frais à cette époque de l'année, surtout le matin. Il allait appeler son frère pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient sans doute rentrer chez eux maintenant. C'est là qu'il remarqua que son frère n'était plus là. Yong Soo aurait-il eut l'audace de l'abandonner au milieu de nulle part ? Il était vrai qu'ils adoraient se faire des coups en traître, mais à ce point, cela ne leur était jamais arrivé. Non, Yong Soo n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le bois, il se sentais de plus en plus mal. Comme s'il oubliait quelque chose. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir quoi, mais c'était tout de même une émotion fugace qui le saisissait en ce moment même.

Il marcha pendant quelques dizaines de minutes de plus avant d'atteindre une petite clairière où l'on pouvait distinguer un chemin qui se dirigeait plus en amont. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Kaoru décida qu'il allait suivre ce chemin. Après tout, toutes les chances étaient que son frère ai pris le même chemin et qu'il le retrouve au bout.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant il aurait dû savoir que rien n'était aussi simple. Surtout quand le surnaturel y était mêlé de près ou de loin.

Plus il continuait d'avancer sur le sentier, plus la végétation se faisait dense et obscurcissait son champ de vision. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre.

Heureusement, il arriva bientôt aux portes d'un immense manoir. Impressionné, il n'osa pas frapper à la porte.

Mais il n'eut pas à se donner cette peine. En effet, un jeune homme blond, légèrement plus petit que lui, arriva et lui demanda en souriant s'il avait besoin d'aide. Kaoru lui répondit qu'il s'était perdu et que, peut-être, son frère était passé par ici. Le blond le détrompa aussitôt, mais l'invita tout de même à rester ici puisque la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poussa l'asiatique à l'intérieur du manoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond, qui se présenta par la suite comme Tino Väinämöinen, le traîna à travers un nombre impressionnant de pièces avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu d'un immense salon. Là, il lui dit d'attendre, le temps qu'il aille chercher le reste de la famille.

Bien sûr, une fois seul, cinq minutes à attendre seul et ni une ni deux, le brun se trouvait debout à inspecter la pièce dans les moindres détails. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de mener à bien ses projets. Un autre blond venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand, et avait les cheveux hérissés sur le crâne d'une façon peu naturelle et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était suivit d'un autre blond, plus petit et plus pâle, qui avait un air indifférent à ce qui l'entourait sur le visage. Bon, Kaoru ne pouvait rien dire sur ce point, il n'était pas le meilleur quand il s'agissait de montrer ses émotions. Ils se présentèrent comme, respectivement, Mathias Køhler et Lukas Bondevik.

Ensuite Tino revint dans la pièce accompagné d'un homme blond, encore un, très grand qui avait un air effrayant collé au visage. Il se nommait Berwald Oxenstierna. Des noms bien étranges du point de vue du jeune asiatique.

Ils commencèrent à parler, pour attendre le plus jeune qui n'était toujours pas arrivé. Bon, ce n'était pas tellement une discussion mais plutôt un monologue de la part de Tino, avec de temps en temps des remarques de Mathias, mais il se taisait vite au vu des regards noirs de Berwald et des coups de Lukas.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et enfin un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux d'une étrange couleur argentée et de grands yeux violets. Cela frappa Kaoru. Il l'avait déjà vu. C'était le garçon de son rêve. Celui qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Il se présenta comme Ice Steilsson avant de s'excuser pou l'attente, avant de s'excuser de nouveau de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Ni une ni deux, le brun se leva et se précipita à sa suite. Laissant les quatre blonds en plant.

_- S'il fait quoi que ce soit à mon lillebror, je le tue_, annonça Lukas d'une voix à faire pâlir un mort.

À ces mots Mathias ouvrit la bouche pour sortir sans doute une idiotie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se faisait déjà frapper par Lukas pendant que le plus petit essayait de les raisonner pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se fasse tuer. Avoir un mort était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, même si, techniquement, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de morts ici. Berwald, lui, se contentait simplement de regarder la scène de loin, sans intervenir. D'habitude, frapper Mathias était son occupation favorite, mais pour l'instant, Lukas se débrouillait très bien seul.

Du côté de Kaoru, ce dernier se déplaçait dans le labyrinthe de couloirs à la recherche d'Ice. Pour l'instant, ses recherches s'avéraient infructueuses, mais au moins, il visitait le manoir. Cela pouvait toujours être utile.

Il entra bientôt dans une immense bibliothèque. Il se balada un peu entre les rayons jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le garçon qu'il cherchait, endormi contre une étagère. Le brun s'avança un peu, cela réveilla Ice qui eut pour réflexe de frapper l'intrus avec le livre qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Le problème était qu'à cette époque, les livres étaient très lourds. Il assomma donc le pauvre asiatique qui n'avait rien demandé.

**OoOoO**

_Il se leva doucement. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'un étrange brouillard. Il n'était plus au bord du lac comme la dernière fois. Il se trouvait sur cette petit île. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. _

_Encore une fois, il vit le garçon aux cheveux argentés marcher sur cet îlot, mais cette fois, il ne s'en éloignait pas, c'était comme s'il y arrivait juste. _

_Il décida donc de la suivre. Il faut dire qu'il était curieux. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que des choses aussi étranges se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si cela allait l'effrayer, il en fallait plus. _

_L'îlot était couvert d'un bois épais qui rendait presque impossible la distinction des chemins. Pourtant, Ice, car c'était lui qui se déplaçait devant lui, semblait ne pas être incommodé par l'obscurité, au contraire de lui qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre._

_Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il le trouva enfin, immobile au milieu d'un endroit désert. Ce lieu, au milieu de l'îlot, semblait avoir été oublié de la nature. Rien ne poussait à cet endroit. _

_Il le vit debout devant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer. Il s'approcha doucement et passa à côté d'Ice pour voir ce qu'il cachait. _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'était retourné et était parti en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. _

_Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et se précipita à sa poursuite. _

_Il arriva de nouveau au bord du lac, sauf que cette fois, il se trouvait plus près de l'autre garçon. _

_Il se précipita dans l'eau glacée à sa suite. Le froid lui coupa le souffle. Pourtant, il continua à nager pour essayer de rattraper le garçon. _

_Il allait l'atteindre, mais échoua de nouveau._

**OoOoO**

Il se réveilla pour voir son grand frère, Yao, à son chevet. Il se releva doucement, une migraine affreuse le frappa d'un coup. Il gémit à cause de la douleur.

_- Ne te lève pas, aru ! Tu n'es pas en état, aru !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu t'es pris un plat de Mei dans la tête, aru !_

Sur le coup, Kaoru ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il se prenne des choses dans la tête à cause de remarques inappropriées. Ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

_- Comment, genre, va Yong Soo ?_, demanda le brun.

Son frère le regarda un moment, l'air perdu avant de lui demander :

_- Qui ?_

Kaoru regarda Yao comme si une tête de lama venait de pousser au-dessus de se tête. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir oublier à propos de son propre petit frère n'est-ce pas ?

_- Yong Soo. _

_- Je ne connais personne de ce nom là, aru. Tu confonds avec quelqu'un,aru. _

_- Mais non, genre, il était venu avec moi dans le bois pour aller au manoir._

_- Tu es resté ici toute la journée d'hier, aru._

_- Avant hier alors._

_- Nous étions encore sur la route avant hier, aru._

Ce n'était pas possible. Il devenait fou ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas. C'était juste trop étrange. Plus il y pensait, moins il s'en rappelait clairement. Tout devenait flou dans son esprit.

_- Je dois, genre, juste rêver..._

_- Sans doute, aru. Bref, si tu vas mieux, va aider Mei. Kiku est déjà parti, aru. _

Kaoru se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva pour sortir de la maison d'un pas lent. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir aider sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière arriva en courant vers le brun et lui dit, aussitôt arrivée, qu'elle voulait aller explorer le bois et, pourquoi pas, aller jusqu'au manoir.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bois. C'était étrange. Kaoru avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. De plus, il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment à propos de tout ça. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà venu dans ce lieu. Mais il ne se rappelait plus de pourquoi il avait l'impression de connaître les lieux.

Le brun n'arrêtait pas de regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il craignait quelque chose dans son dos. Cela agaçait sa sœur qui ne manquait pas l'occasion de lui reprocher. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Malgré tout, ils continuèrent à avancer dans les sombres bois. La jeune fille semblait heureuse de cette excursion, malgré tout, l'inquiétude de son frère commençait à la toucher elle aussi. Pourtant, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à être effrayée par quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, elle vit Kaoru reculer vivement. Il regardait quelque chose dans le fond, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que Mei puisse le voir. Mais cela ne l'affectait pas. Non, elle était beaucoup plus effrayée par l'air de son frère. Il semblait mort de peur. Et en soit c'était effrayant. Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions en temps normal, le voir paniquer rendait la situation encore plus terrifiante.

La brune avait envie de secouer son frère de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se reprenne. Elle commença à le secouer, mais à peine avait-elle poser sa main sur son épaule qu'il attrapa son poignet et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces pour échapper à cette chose.

Le cerveau de Kaoru marchait à toute vitesse. Il était certain d'être déjà venu ici. Et ce qui les suivait, il savait que c'était dangereux, d'instinct. Et il savait que s'il voulait être en sécurité, il fallait qu'il atteigne le manoir.

Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de leur côté. Un bras de ronces s'enroula autour de la jambe de Mei qui s'écroula au sol, entraînant son frère dans sa chute. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put mais cela s'avéra inutile. Le brun sortit alors un couteau de sa poche et commença à couper la branche, ignorant les épines qui s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes et tailladaient sa peau. Bientôt, elle fut libre, il l'aida donc à se relever et lui dit de courir le plus vite possible vers le manoir.

Très vite, elle se trouva hors de sa vue, mais il continua de courir aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Il avait l'impression de connaître le chemin. Étrange chose. Il n'était arrivé qu'hier. Et il avait passé la journée chez lui. Comment pouvait-il connaître cet endroit ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il se retrouva de nouveau devant d'immenses portes. Une nouvelle fois, un petit blond l'accueilli et se présenta comme Tino Väinämöinen. Il se fit encore conduire à travers un dédale de pièce. Il attendit encore dans un salon. Et il vit encore trois autres blonds se présenter à lui. Sauf que cette fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il se leva et empêcha le garçon de partir de nouveau.

Tous les occupants de la pièce le regardèrent bizarrement à ce moment là. Kaoru sentit même une aura meurtrière derrière lui.

_- Hum_, il hésita,_ voyez-vous... J'ai l'impression d'avoir, genre, déjà vécu cette scène..._

Tous les autres échangèrent un regard surpris. Était-ce possible ?

-_ Et... C'est bizarre, mais_, il se tourna vers Ice, _je t'ai déjà rencontré, genre, dans d'autres circonstances ?_

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Lukas, même si cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de tordre le cou de l'asiatique qui se trouvait en face de lui. Remarquant cela, Ice pris la main de Kaoru et le traîna hors de la pièce.

_- Je suis désolé, mais genre, t'es sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ?_

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se contenta de secouer la tête tout en le traînant.

_- Tu peux, genre, me parler._

Ice leva les yeux vers le brun et se détourna en rougissant.

_- Tu devrais partir. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici._

Kaoru le regarda surpris, et tout en disant ces mots, le plus petit lui lança un regard désolé avant de le pousser dans le vide. Ils étaient arrivés en haut du manoir et ce n'était que le vide qui s'étendait sous l'asiatique dès maintenant. Aucun cri ne s'échappa de sa gorge.

**OoOoO**

_Il ne se trouvait plus dans l'îlot, ou près du lac, comme c'était le cas les fois précédentes. Cette fois, il se trouvait dans un lieu blanc. Entièrement immaculé. Ce blanc l'aveuglait presque. _

_Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais il n'aimait pas être là. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un lieu inhospitalier. Sans personne. _

_Il se sentait presque seul ici. _

_Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Il se retourna pour voir le garçon aux cheveux argentés qu'il n'arrêtait pas de voir en ce moment. _

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait ici, mais Ice ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. _

- Souviens toi et pars.

_Et sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et partit. _

_C'est à ce moment là que Kaoru se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau dans la forêt du petit îlot du lac._

_Il essaya de le rattraper, mais il trébucha sur ce qui semblait être une tombe. Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était vraiment une tombe. Il se rapprocha pour voir le nom. C'était..._

**OoOoO**

Kaoru se réveilla avec une migraine à se frapper la tête contre les murs. Il était de nouveau dans son lit avec cette fois Yong Soo à son chevet.

_- Aniki ! Il s'est réveillé, da-ze !_, s'écria ce dernier.

Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de gémir en entendant son frère crier comme si Yao se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde. Il n'était pas sourd quand même. Franchement, s'il se taisait, le monde courrait à sa perte.

Bref, Yao se précipita au chevet de son petit frère et engueula Yong Soo parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit. Ce qui créa une cacophonie monstre.

_- Vous pouvez pas, genre, vous taire ? _

Cela fit taire les deux autres asiatiques aussi sec.

_- Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est, genre, passé ?_

_- Quelqu'un_, Yao lança un regard noir à Yong Soo, _a pensé que ce serait amusant de te pousser du haut d'un pont, aru._

_- Je plaide innocent, da-ze ! _

Kaoru soupira, son frère ne changerait jamais. Un jour il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un. Et ce jour-là, il ne se bougera pas pour l'aider.

_- Et où est, genre, Mei ?_

_- Qui, da-ze ? _

_- Qui ? _

Le brun regarda ses deux aînés choqué. Il avait l'impression de revivre la même chose. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles étaient intactes. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il était certain que ses mains avaient été blessées dans la forêt quand il avait essayé d'aider sa sœur.

Sans attendre, il se leva et se précipita vers la porte sous les regards perdus des deux autres.

Kaoru courut de nouveau dans la forêt. Sauf que cette fois, il ne s'inquiéta pas d'une mystérieuse chose qui pourrait essayer de le taillader. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de sa sécurité. Il courrait. Il devait juste avoir la confirmation. Et il était certain qu'il devait se rendre au manoir pour ça.

Comme cette fois il ne regardait pas en arrière et qu'il courrait depuis le début, il atteignit le manoir très vite. Sans être arrêté par quelconque obstacle.

Il s'arrêta un peu devant les portes du manoir, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer brutalement dans le bâtiment.

Il passa vite à côté d'un Tino surpris, il ne pris pas la peine de voir Lukas, Mathias et Berwald. Il se dépêcha vers le haut de la bâtisse où il avait vu Ice la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il avait raison, il était là. Comme s'il l'attendait.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, genre ? _

Le garçon aux yeux violets le regarda surpris de le voir ici mais ne répondit pas.

_- Pourquoi ma famille oublie, genre, ses propres membres ? _

De nouveau Ice ne répondit pas. Il détourna ses yeux pour regarder au loin.

_- Réponds moi. _

_- Je ne peux pas..._

Et ce fut la seule réponse que Kaoru obtint. Un murmure.

Le brun se plaça juste en face d'Ice. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre. Puis, soudainement, il le pris dans ses bras. Ce qui fit rougir le plus pâle jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais genre, j'ai l'impression que je te connais._

_- C'est pas moi que tu connais. _

_- Hein ? _

_- Faut que tu partes. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Sinon toi aussi tu vas oublier. _

_- Et toi ? Tu n'oublies pas ? _

_- Non. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est comme ça._

_- Pourquoi je dois partir ? _

_- Parce que. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. _

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. _

Et en disant ces mots, Kaoru se rapprocha doucement du plus petit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le contact qu'il était écarté de force et poussé contre un mur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mathias qui le regardait durement, sa hache contre la gorge du brun.

_- Qui t'as autorisé à être aussi près de notre-_, commença le blond avant de se faire couper par Lukas.

_- C'est MON petit frère. _

_- Mais-_

_- Tais toi. _

Lukas se tourna alors vers Kaoru et lui lança un regard à faire peur au plus terrible des fantôme.

_- Approche encore de mon frère et je te tue._

_- Pourquoi ça ? _

_- Finalement, je vais te tuer maintenant. _

En disant cela, Lukas le saisit à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler. Il étouffait.

_- Arrête Lukas !_, supplia Ice. _Si tu le tue, il ne pourra pas se réveiller._

_- Sa vie m'importe peu._

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répliquer et continua d'exercer une forte pression sur la gorge du brun. Ce dernier sentait l'air lui manquer. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Sa gorge le brûlait. Puis, plus rien. Un voile noir s'abattit sur lui.

**OoOoO**

_Il se trouvait encore sur la rive du lac en face de l'îlot. Ni une ni deux, il s'approcha de la barque pour se rendre sur l'île. Il avait l'impression de faire cela souvent ces derniers temps._

_Il arriva donc de nouveau sur l'île, passa à travers le bois et retrouva la tombe et s'en approcha. Il voulait savoir à qui elle appartenait. _

_Il se pencha, essuya un peu la poussière qui s'y trouver afin de lire convenablement. Ce qu'il vit le fit reculer et tomber sur le sol. _

- C'est une blague ?_, murmura-t-il. _

_Il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos et se retourna pour voir Ice qui le regardait avec un air triste._

- C'est ce qui arrivera si tu reste ici trop longtemps.

_Puis il pris sa main et le traîna à travers la forêt vers le bord du lac. Il regarda Ice bizarrement. Il ne pensais quand même pas qu'il allait se noyer ? _

- Comme ça tu pourras te réveiller.

_Et sans le regarder une dernière fois, le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers le bord et s'enfonça dans l'eau. _

_Il n'y pensa pas à deux fois et sauta à son tour. L'eau froide lui coupa la respiration mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de couteaux s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, mais il ignora cette sensation et se concentra sur la main d'Ice qu'il voulait attraper et ramener à la surface. _

_Il frôla les doigts glacés de l'autre et finit par l'attraper. Il le serra contre son torse avant de se laisser tomber au fond pour prendre une impulsion et remonter vite à la surface. _

_Une fois sortis de l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux et vit tout en blanc. _

_La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa fut que la tombe était au nom de « Kaoru Wang »._

**OoOoO**

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir une masse argentée posée sur les couvertures à côté de lui. Tout autour de lui était blanc. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

_- Ice ?_, murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier, car c'était lui la masse argentée, grogna avant de doucement lever la tête vers lui. Là, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il se jeta à son cou.

_- Mon Dieu, Kaoru ! Tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur ! _

En disant cela, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'islandais et venaient s'écraser sur la chemise du brun.

_- Où sommes-nous ?_

_- À l'hôpital. _

Kaoru le regarda perdu. Donc, Ice se senti obligé de lui expliquer.

_- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'on pourrait aller faire du patin à glace sur un lac gelé chez moi ?_

Kaoru hocha la tête, oui, ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

_- Eh bien, on y est allé. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on, bon, j'avais oublié que Noregur m'avait dit qu'il passerait. Donc il a finit par venir et il s'est énervé et a lancé un troll sur toi. Le seul truc, c'est que tu es arrivé sur la glace avec tellement de force que cela a brisé la glace et tu es tombé dans l'eau. D'après les médecins, tu es alors entré dans le coma à cause du froid. _

Le brun hocha doucement la tête.

_- Donc, ce n'était qu'un rêve._

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**._  
_**

**Haha... C'est ce qui arrive quand on commence à écrire avec 'Fairytale' que ça continue avec 'Safe and Sound' et que ça fait les trois-quarts avec les chansons de Thirty Seconds To Mars... ça donne un truc bizarre... **

**Et si vous voulez me jeter un truc ben... Lancez le sur... Euh... *cherche autour d'elle* .. Bon.. Si on me lance quoi que ce soit -autre qu'argent, demande en mariage, chocolat- et ben je vous fais bouffer une tonne de scones au salmiakkis 8D NAH ! I dare you now ! /SBAM/ **

**Mais c'est vraiment pas sérieux tout ça... Haha... **

**JE SUIS DEG' ! Je voulais ajouter du Kimchiburger et j'ai pas réussi T_T Bon, ça fait 100% HongIce, donc je vais pas me plaindre... Ou si. Parce que c'est bizarre et n'importe quoi u_u En fait, j'aurai du supprimer tout le début... Mais j'ai eu la flemme.. Faut que j'arrête de changer d'idée en plein milieu de machin moi... Mais bon, j'ai gardé la trame principale xD Plus ou moins =3 **

**Breeeeeeeeeeeeef, je me la ferme. **

**Encore une fois : HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANA ! x) Et je suis même pas late, je m'aime :'3 **

**Reviews ?**

**Ah ouais, et la fin, le tout dernier truc, le truc du coma, c'est une référence à un magnifique bouquin qui gère *o* Celui qui trouve lequel a le droit à un biiig hug et un OS ~ Je suis la gentillesse incarnée ~  
**


End file.
